


Wonderful Things

by applepi5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, Reincarnation, red haired kenma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applepi5/pseuds/applepi5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a reason he always stayed inside, always stored away in his room. Perhaps it was as if he were a product that would spoil if left out in the open, as if he were a prince locked away in a tower with some dragon guarding him. Minus the hero part. There was no chance of him escaping his terrible fate.</p>
<p>After all the world was a fucked up place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderful Things

There was a reason he always stayed inside, always stored away in his room. Perhaps it was as if he were a product that would spoil if left out in the open, as if he were a prince locked away in a tower with some dragon guarding him. Minus the hero part. There was no chance of him escaping his terrible fate.

After all the world was a fucked up place.

* * *

“I know that look.” He was way too close for Kenma’s liking, but there wasn’t anything that he could do which would make him back off.

“What look,” Kenma questioned, hoping that people around them wasn’t paying attention to them. He didn’t want to have to listen another grandmother preach to him about the monstrosity he liked to call his hair.

“ _That_ look.”

“What exactly is that look? Is it a well known, universal look?” This conversation was going nowhere. If it wasn’t for the overwhelming urge to actually walk out of the store with both games in hand, Kenma would be out of here by now.

“ _Kenmaa_. Don’t pretend like you don’t know.”

“What don’t I know, Kuro?”

“You want both of those games, but you only have money for one-”

“Kuro-”

“But worry not! I did say that I was buying you your next game as an apology gift, so go ahead and get them both. I’m paying.”

“Kuro, I told you that it wasn’t a big deal. You don’t have to buy me anything. I have my own money now that I’m working.”

“Kenma, you’ve grown up so much since we were in high school! You’re actually doing things like going to work-”

“Like having a conversation with you,” he huffed.

“How cruel.” Kuroo pouted, letting his arms drop to his sides.

Kenma let out a little puff of air, almost resembling a laugh, as he put down one of the games and made his way to the checkout counter. He bought the game and exited the gaming store with Kuroo in tow.

He almost missed the way Kuroo would walk in front of him, always peeking back to make sure Kenma was still there, but that was in high school. They were both in college now. There wasn’t any time to look back on memories that he had made. He had to make new memories before everyone left and got married to God knows who. Hah, at least half of his friends were getting married to each other so it’s not like it mattered all that much.

Now that he thought about it, most of the people on the volleyball team were gay. Was that planned? Did they join the team, knowing that they could basically stare at someone’s ass the whole game? No, of course not. Volleyball was obviously just important to them.

Volleyball was important to him too. He did meet all of his friends because of it, so why wouldn't he enjoy the sport? Maybe he could have made friends outside of volleyball if he actually put the PSP down and talked to people. Hah. Fat chance.

It was a miracle he even met Kuroo when they were younger. Just the thought of what they went through when they were younger was hilarious to him now.

* * *

"Um... Can you.. not look at me like that?" Of course he was nervous. He was talking to a stranger that sort of looked intimidating. He was glad that he didn’t have to deal with this type of person daily.

"Like what?" The crazy haired boy blinked as he stared down into Kenma’s eyes. It made him want to melt into a puddle and flow away from this situation forever.

"Like.. how you're looking at me right now." 

"Is there a specific way I'm looking at you?"

"Yes," Kenma looked away from the boy, who was maybe a year or two older than him. He couldn’t really tell. This was one of the first times he actually started a conversation, even if it was just to ask the stranger to stop looking at him.

Maybe this was why his father told him not to talk to strangers when he wasn’t around. All of this could have been avoided if Kenma just stayed inside and listened to his father’s directions, but no. He just had to go outside and watch the other kids play in the street. He wasn’t expecting a kid, especially this one, to approach him.

He could either run back into his house, lock the door and pretend he never went outside, or he could tell this kid to leave him alone. The second option was probably the best choice if he wanted to continue watching the kids out in the street. He didn’t know when his parents were going to be home, so that was probably a dumb decision.

Kenma didn’t say anything else to the boy as he stood and rushed back into the house, making sure to lock the door. At least he wouldn’t get in trouble with his parents, as long as they didn’t find out.

And if they did, it was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add in characters as this goes on. I wrote this while listening to Terrible Things by MayDay Parade. You can probably guess what's going to happen if you listen to that song. 
> 
> I swear I'll actually update this fic-


End file.
